Written on Her Heart
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: Someone has found a new love, and its all because she didnt want to be eaten. T for possible situations. Please R&R. contains OOC
1. Volturi or Die

**Authors note: Hey, I'm starting a story, but I don't think ill continue it unless I get some good response. Please R&R. I figured, hey its time Aro got some love, and why not fall in lvoe with a Human. I'll also accept ideas for future chapters, so please, help me out. I own nothing of creations, but I do own Nichole. Ill post a description of her soon. **

**Summary: Someone has found a new love, and its all because she didnt want to be eaten :) **

What have I gotten myself into? Why did I have to say anything. I couldn't just accept my fate, to be fed upon by these, monsters. Well, I've never been much for submiting to cruel and unusual punishment.

He looked at me, as if I had said something, and gave a small nod and smiled.

"Hello, mi amor, tell me what you are pondering," He says, walking towards me. What does he want? He should just kill me. I wish he would hurry. The silence had become so loud. There was fifty pair of human eyes that I could feel on my back, and twelve pairs staring at my face. I stood up straight, and cleared my throat.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you all are. And how you seem to think we can be treated like cattle." I said, looking him square in the eye. He looked around, and began laughing. Why was this sickening creature laughing. But, I couldn't help but be strangly inticed. It must have been his eyes, or his voice… Oh, he was going to speak again. He turned to the blonde male on his right.

"Caius, hasn't that been the first time I've laughed since….the incident?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. The one named Caius nodded, and the dark haired angel in front of me stepped forward. He looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare at the dark, red irises. They were…beautiful.

"May I take your hand mi amor, to better understand you? Your courage, it perplexes me." I nodded, and he stepped forward, and took my hand. I felt a warm feeling, even though his hand was freezing. I looked a bit limp, and continued looking into my eyes. And so the silence continued.

About twenty minutes later, the, erm, life, came back to his face. And he smiled at me. I could see nothing but him, even though we were in a large, populated room. He looked back at me, and then looked around.

"Everyone, please carry on with out us, we have somethings to discuss." Cauis and Marcus gave chuckles and the twins in the corner just smiled. The beautiful angel took my hand, and led me to the side door. Before he shut it behind me, I heard a large collection of screams. I missed the silence.

He led me down a dark hall, lined with carpet that was close to the shade of his eyes. He opened the last door on the left, that contained a small living room set, and he closed the door and motioned to an empty chair in front of where he set. I sat down gingerly, and on the edge, so I could bolt in a heart beat. Something told me I wouldn't need to. Maybe it was something like stockholms syndrome, where you fall in love with your captor. But this, was something a bit different. He smiled.

"You are such a couragous, pure hearted child." He said, not asking a question, simply stating a fact.

"What are you?" He chuckled.

"Shouldn't the question be, who are you?" He said, leaning closer to me, his eyes, well, hungry. My mind told me to move away, but I stayed stone still. He continued.

"My name is Aro, and I am one of the Volture brothers. The other two are Cauis and Marcus. And we, mi amor, are Vampires." I couldn't help but smile. I knew they were monsters. That's why I was so attracted to him, because he was charming. And he defended me when I was going to be, well, eaten. Is that his vampire-ness, or, his personality? He looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"Would you like to be one of us? we can see great things in you." I will admit, I was afraid, but, I was curious. He continued.

"We would be very pleased to accept you. Not only do we see great things, I see great things." He took my hand, and continued smiling.

"What shall it be, nichole?" He knew my name. And I had a feeling he knows a lot more than that…

"I know everything you've ever said, ever thought, ever…done." I blushed.

"Now I see what apeal that human Isabella had on the Cullens… Your blush and warmth is quiet beautiful." Me? Beautiful? The only thing in this room that was beautiful was the thing sitting across from me. I knew he knew I thought this, because he too smiled. It was slightly terrifying, but in the short time I had seen it, I have grown used to it. He stood, and I followed.

"How about a proposition?" He said, brushing the hair from my face.

"We shall sit and talk for one hour each day, and you shall serve us as a secretary, like Gianna. She'll teach you everything you need to know. Mean time, you can choose." I worked up my courage and said

"Choose between what?" He smiled, backed a bit out of the room, and I saw jane eyeing me from behind his cloak, where she had been waiting in the hall. She came in, looked me in the eyes, and I felt a twinge of pain on my neck, nothing too horrible. Her eyes raised, as if surprised, and then she grimaced. She smiled, and took my arm, and answered my question.

"Vulture or Death." And she escorted me out of the room.

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing only takes a few seconds, and I know you can handle that, right?! What'd you think? Flame if you want, I don't care.**


	2. Playmate

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been switching to my new job, been taking care of the family, and trying to finish up my old job. They called me and told me they didn't need me to work, so I'm going to write a bit instead. Thanks for all the reviews! Please, keep it up **** Here you go!**

Jane led me back through the halls, and when we got to a door with a dark black and red ribbon tied around the door knob. Jane opened the door, and looked up at me, and smiled. I walked in ahead of her, and saw a beautiful room. It had a deep coal colored carpet, and a smudged black paint on the walls. It didn't look as gloomy as it sounds; the smudge paired with the coal was beautiful.

"This is my room. Well, I mean, our room. Your room is being modeled like this one at the present time, but if you don't like this, we can get them to change it…" She said. How could such a terrifying, young vampire seem so, unsure of me? She could kill me, enjoy my blood, and walk away in sheer minutes, yet she acted as if I was about to explode at her.

"No," I said, turning towards the room and walking around a bit. "I love this. Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room with a…" I trailed off, trying to get my point across.

"I have discussed this with the family and have thought to myself, and I have, let's say, reevaluated how I feel towards you…humans in general." She said. "Aro thinks it will be good for me to learn you, and for you to see how wonderful Vulterra is." She said. She then took my hand, and I didn't jump back when I felt the freezing temperature of her palm. She smiled.

"And Aro thinks we both could use a friend."

As Jane showed me the room, which had two queen sized beds, a bathroom with a large claw footed tub, and a nook, which was about twice the size of my bed room at home, filled with books and window seats and chairs, where we could laze around and read or play games or even watch TV. I began to forget I was a captive…

Jane and I soon became restless, mostly because I was hungry, and she wanted to show off her new found hobby, taking care of me, to everyone in the castle. I looked down at my tattered jeans and My Chemical Romance shirt I'd had since I was 13, and felt very, very self conscious. I looked at Jane, in her leggings and short black tee-shirt material dress, and felt like a lost mutt following around the president's poodle. She looked at me, and motioned at me to follow her over to the wardrobe. Within minutes, my hair was pulled outta my face with small black bows, and I was wearing an outfit identical to Jane's, except she wore a pair of Mary Jane shoes, and I wore ridiculous high heels. I didn't recognize the creature in the mirror. I felt, well, new. Jane smiled back at my smiling reflection.

"Aro first thought to make you a secretary, or a gatherer, but instead, I wanted you for a sister. Have you thought about our, well, offer?" She put on a bit of a worried look, and even though I barely knew her, I knew I couldn't say no.

"I'm still thinking on it." I said with a smile.

"She has some time to decide Jane. Aro thinks she will be the most amazing creature on earth, and he won't throw that away because she hadn't chosen by night fall." Said a voice I hadn't heard yet. I turned to see Caius, The angry blonde one. He forced a smile in my direction, and nodded his head in my direction. He stepped into the room, and perched on the window seat near where Jane and I had been laying on the floor, reading magazines. We went and sat on the chairs near him, and prepared ourselves to listen.

"A banquet has been planned in order to welcome in Mrs. Nichole." He said a smile in his voice. Jane's eyes widened.

"Caius, how…"

"Dear Jane," Caius said, tipping his head towards her slightly. "Aro has made it clear that we are to attend, and eat of that which we have put away for occasions like this. We will simply have, to be frank, a liquid meal, while Nichole here shall have whatever she likes for her meal." How did they expect me to eat, knowing that they were drinking human blood! It may have even belonged to the tourists I got herded in with. Caius looked at me and must have noticed my distress.

"No, no, Dear Nichole, we will not be feasting upon your friend's blood. We shall be trying a _vegetarian meal_ tonight. Aro thought we could all use the excuse of you being here to test our will power." Jane made a sour face. Caius looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, and another reason we are doing it tonight is because the Cullen's are coming for a visit in the near future, and Aro wants us to be able to show them we can contain ourselves." Jane sucked in a breath, and instead of screaming like I thought she would, she giggled.

"Reneesme!!" She bounced up and down, and then noticed Caius and me watching her, and she calmed down. Caius gave hardy laugh, and I knew everything was going to be ok. Jane stood, and took my hand, and we went to prepare for their dinner party.

**Sorry if this isn't very entertaining. I had to give some filler, but I'll probably post another chapter tonight, and If not, I'm not sure when. **

**I hope you liked it, please review, and give me some ideas. I know where it is going, but I need some filling before it gets to that. **

**Sorry about me changing the characters preferences, but I like to think the Volturi have hearts. Maybe that should be the title….**

**Anyways, please Review! It takes vertically no time!**

**And I promise to respond!**

**~Meg **


	3. Pizza Rolls and McFlurries

Author's note: Not much to say, this is the dinner party….hope you enjoy! I may send this in two parts…Pleases R&R! I'll love you for ever! I own nothing but nichole and the computer I type on.

**Jane and I dressed a bit different, with the same influences of color and style. She had on a cute black and red flannel shirt that came to her knees, and leggings that had two lines of red. I had on black and coal grey sweater that was long and fitting that went down to my knees, and black tights with boots. It was obvious they tried to stay near the dark colors, and I didn't mind. I wasn't much for the girly pinks and yellows, so I felt kind of at home. We walked into the grand hall, and there, in what I suppose was the feeding room, sat Marcus, Cauis, and Aro, and a beautiful dark haired boy, much like Jane. That must be her brother she talks about. And that was it. I was quiet surprised. I figured all of the guard and all of the wives and so on and so forth would be here….Wow. This was going to be very, very awkward. Jane entered the room first, being announced by the one I suppose was Felix. I stepped up to watch her from behind the curtain, and she took a seat beside the dark haired boy, and an empty one I guess was for me. Felix lifted the curtain a bit more to allow me entrance, and as I walked, Aro stood up from the table, and sauntered over to my chair, and pulled it out for me.**

"**My dear, dear Nichole. Can I interest you in anything? Anything you could ever want is at your finger tips. Anything." He said, as I sat in the chair, and I could feel his fingers linger on my shoulder. I can't say I minded it.**

"**I know it maybe odd, but do you have pizza rolls?" I said, trying not to giggle. What? They're my favorite. Aro's face lit up.**

"**Yes, yes we do." He said, followed by a hearty laugh. "I'll send for them. Felix, go retrieve Ms. Nichole's rolls. Anything else, dearest?" Oh, I now one thing they wont have.**

"**An oreo Mcflurry. If I can't get it, I understand." I said, turning my face up to Aro. His brow came down a bit, shadowing his eyes, making him appear very, frightful. **

"**I said anything. Felix, tack Dmitri and track down a 'Oreo McFlurry'" he said. Everyone paused a minute, and when Aro laughed, followed in his suit. Felix and who I assumed was Dmitri went out the door, to retrieve my bizarre dinner. Then it hit me. Aro had returned to his seat, at the head of the table, and I turned to Jane and whispered "What do you eat." Of course, musical laughter. Except from Jane's brother. Everyone turned to him, and I blushed when I noticed how naïve I had been. He simply lifted his chin, turned towards us, and said as if talking to young ones.**

"**It's a good question, Ms. Nichole. I think you should be told that we fed previous to our meeting, so as to make your blood less desirable to us, even though, it is singing to me at the moment." I must have went pale, because jane put her hand on my arm to try an comfort me. Aro looked upset.**

"**Alec, don't terrify our guest. You are not to be near her. Especially when you havent fed. I think you should politely excuse your self."**

"**No."**

**After the few days I had been here, I had heard no one be disrespectful to Aro, or negate his decisions. Until now. Aro gave him a look, and I figured it would stop there. I figured wrong.**

"**Alec, please step forward." Instinctively, I thought he would be reprimanded. Instead, Aro took his hand and held a blank stare. Then he growled. Loudly.**

"**Alec, excuse yourself to the library. We must not subject Ms. Nichole to her first official night at the Vulterra abode to this level of, frankly, lust." what did he just say?**

"**Yes sir. Ms. Nichole, I apologize greatly for how you must perceive me. I shall see you at a later date." With this, he walked out. And in walked my pizza rolls. And my Mc flurry!**

"**Thank you Felix, and Dmitri. Ms. Nichole, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself while you dine?" Aro said, and looked like he was making himself comfortable. Even though I don't think vampires would be uncomfortable.**

"**Well, there isn't much to tell. I come from The US, specifically Georgia, where I lived with my grandparents to take care of them in their old age. I am here because when my grandparents where knocking on heavens door, so to say, they in trusted me with their will, and it was sort of a "things to do before you die." and they asked me to do the things for them. And that's why I'm in Italy." I said, poking my pizza roll with my pointer finger, examining it. Aro's face softened.**

"**You must have loved them very much to have traveled so far from your home alone to fulfill their wishes. They died together?"**

"**yes. I am not worried about how they are now, because they were very religious, and my grandfather will take care of my grandmother, even in the 'great beyond'." I realized how it had only been Aro and I conversing. Everyone else was studying me. Aro noticed where my attention had been turned. And he spoke up.**

"**Everyone, have you made your decision?" He said, moving his hand in my direction. I barely caught Marcus and Cauis's nod, and Jane grabbed my hand and squeled, **

"**I've always wanted a sister!"**

**Aro smiled.**

"**Nichole, welcome to the Volturi, we start training in the morning."**

**Authors Note:**

Wow, sorry this chapter wasn't longer. I just wanted to get the ideas down on the page. Sorry I kept ya'll waiting. And I hate to beg, but please R&R, it makes me reply and post faster. I 3 you guys, and I hope you'll read some of my other stories J


	4. The Red Ribbon

**Author's Note: Shoot me now, I know I Haven't updated in eons. But, here is some more story, and I'll try not to abandon you again**.

Is it odd to say that in an underground prison, surrounded by blood thirsty murderers and all sorts of tortures, I had the best sleep of my life.

I woke to a bird tweeting, and turned to see Jane, holding a small willow cage with a yellow Canary bird in it. In her other hand she had a forest green sundress, meant for me I am assuming. She was wearing a red skirt and black shirt combo, and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Good Morning! Nichole, Aro invites you to breakfast." She said, setting the dress on my bed and the bird on the 'window sill'. it whistled a little, and turned, confused at my fake Italian view. I rolled out of bed, and stretched.

"Nichole, our bathroom is in the left corner of the closet. You can take a shower and do anything you need to to get ready. Oh, Aro also sends you a present. His name is Credence." She said, motioning to the bird.

"Thanks Jane, I'll be there in a bit. Got to get a little cleaned up for training." Her face dropped.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Why Don't we find you an outfit a little more…activity appropriate?" Well, that is a bad sign. I may not be the clumsy-est person in the world, but compared to Jane and her, well, coven, I would look like a drunk hobo. She saunters into the closet, and pulls me out a green smock with black jeans, and I go to get ready for my breakfast and training.

Breakfast was cold pizza and eggs, my favorite. Felix looked a put out at having to take care of me, but he was too afraid of Jane to disagree. I followed the two out a set of oak doors, that led out to a shaded, beautiful courtyard. In the middle stood Aro and Alec, who I assumed was in Aro's good graces again.

"My dear Nichole…" Aro says, opening his arms towards me. Jane pushes me forward, and I walk to where he is. He hugs me awkwardly, and I feel my face begin to redden. He was cold and rigged, yes, but I felt secure, and almost, hidden from the world in his embrace. Protected, even. I looked up and smiled, and he smiles back.

"Good morning Aro. What is on the agenda for today?" I said, hoping to dispense of the silence. He smiled, and looks over to Caius. He walked over to us, and pointed to a bright red ribbon, tied at the top of an oak tree. He looked at me and said.

"Get it down."

What? The tree has to be, of 50 feet tall at the least. I looked at Jane and she smiled and knodded. Hello!

"How do I…" I stuttered, trying to grasp what he had asked me to do. Aro looked at me and smiled.

"nichole, all that we ask is you try." He said. Well, Aro, here it goes. I approached the tree, and tried to think of ways to attack it. I had climbed plenty of trees before, but I hadn't in a while. I looked back at my little entourage, and I felt courageous with Aro watching me, and I grasped the first branch…

About half way up, I felt amazing. I could see the ribbon clearly, and felt stronger every minute. Then, I grabbed a thinner branch with my left hand. And it broke.

I didn't even hit the ground.

I felt stone cold arms around me, and I opened my eyes to an angels face. No, this is not the one I thought it would be.

Alec set me down, looked at me, back to my small group, and stormed off. Jane and Aro were at my sides in seconds.

"Nichole, are you ok? I'm so sorry we had to do that, it was really for your own good…"

"Mi amor, please, speak. Do we need to get you a medic?"

"Stupid boy. He knows what was supposed to happen…"

All these words were beating around in my head, pounding harder than the blood in my ears. I notice since I had been set down by Alec that I had been holding my breathe and squeezing my eyes closed. I gingerly opened them again, and Aro sighed.

"We have to address this Caius. This can't interfere with our plans." Plans, what plans?

"So," I said, "did I pass?" I was met with chuckles.

"My dear, you confronted what we asked you to do with out question. We tested for courage."

"Then how did Alec interfere with the plans?" Aro and Caius looked at one then at me. Jane stepped forward.

"we were thinking, maybe, if you fell…"

"That you would choose to be turned immediately"


End file.
